vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Credence Barebone
|-|Regular= |-|Obscurus= Summary Credence Barebone is an American wizard born in the 20th Century, who was adopted under Mary Lou Barebone, a prominent member a No-Maj anti-witchcraft group called the New Salem Philanthropic Society. Due to this, he repressed his innate magical talent as a child and developed an Obscurus, which a condensed form of his magical energy/potential that he can transform into, causing widespread destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, High 8-C, possibly 8-A or higher with Magic and as an Obscurus Name: Credence Barebone, 'Aurelius Dumbledore' Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Half/Pure-Blood Wizard, Obscurial, Member of Grindlewald's Army, Former member of the New Salem Philanthropic Society Powers and Abilities: Magic, Teleportation, Energy Projection with a wand, Transformation into his Obscurial form where he gains: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Grows more powerful with negative emotions, Intangibility (Although magical attacks still strike him), Invisibility, Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Transformation, and Regeneration (Mid-High. Came back after being reduced to ashes by a group of Aurors) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should at least be physically comparable to wizards like Harry), Large Building level, possibly Multi-City Block level or higher with Magic and as an Obscurus (Considered by Grindelwald to be one of the few beings capable of defeating Dumbledore, with Albus himself being unsure about facing him. Casually broke apart a mountainside, shattered a building and tore apart parts of New York City by moving around) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (Should be able to match powerful wizards like Dumbledore in combat) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, Class 5 to Class 10 with telekinesis (Used the entire upper floor of a building to ram into Gunnar Grimmson, and should be at least comparable to Grindelwald, who can hurl cars) Striking Strength: Wall Class, Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class or higher with Magic and as an Obscurus Durability: Wall level, Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class or higher with Magic and as an Obscurus (It took over twenty Aurors firing destructive spells simultaneously to break apart his Obscurial form. Unfazed when crashing through buildings) Stamina: Superhuman. Flew around New York City spreading destruction for entire nights, and hasn't shown to exert himself when going all out against foes like Gunnar Range: Hundreds of meters with magic, Tens of kilometers with Apparition Standard Equipment: A wand, given to him by Gellert Intelligence: Average. Wasn't educated as a wizard as a child and instead grew up in a backwards household, and hasn't shown any advanced techniques even in his Obscurus form. Weaknesses: Emotionally unstable even after the events of the first Fantastic Beasts movie. Magical attacks can harm him while as an Obscurus. It apparently took him a large amount of time to come back after being reduced to ashes Notable Attacks/Techniques: * High Magic Capability: While Credence had not initially developed his magical abilities due to Mary Lou Barebone, his latent magical powers were incredible, which allowed him to survive long past the age of 10, despite having an Obscurus inside him. This was possibly due to Credence being a member of the Dumbledore family. After being given a wand for the first time, Credence instinctively cast a spell that fired a bolt of fiery energy so powerful, that it instantly destroyed a mountainside. * Obscurus Transformation: Credence was an Obscurial, prone to unleashing or embodying an Obscurus due to years of being forced to suppress his magic. He was immensely more powerful than other known Obscurials, living longer than any previously known, and requiring over 20 MACUSA Aurors unleashing destructive spells to nearly destroy Credence, though the latter still managed to survive. Ever since then, Credence had acquired complete control over his Obscurus, being far more precise with his Obcurus attacks than before while fighting Gunnar Grimmson, with the bounty hunter being forced to constantly hold up a Shield Charm, and Apparate away to safety. Gellert Grindelwald went so far as to claim to his acolytes that Credence's Obscurus was the only being apart from himself powerful enough to defeat and kill Albus Dumbledore, the so-called greatest wizard of all time. * Wand versatility: Credence was able to effectively use the wand gifted to him by Grindelwald, without having been officially chosen by said wand, and Credence was even able to instinctively cast an extremely powerful spell from that wand, pulverising a mountainside. * Apparition: Although where he learned how to was unknown (though possibly during the travels that lead to him joining the Circus Arcanus), Credence was able to Apparate away from Grindelwald's rally in Paris. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Harry Potter Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8